Heading Home
by ChristAineXtine
Summary: Vasilisa Dragomir recalls the past. The time when her best friend, Rose Hathaway, finally drew the line between protecting her and being with the one man she truly loved, Dimitri Belikov. Rose chose the latter. When Rose and Lissa meet again, what then?


Hello. ;) Some of you may have probably read the past UNFINISHED version of this, but just for the information of the past readers, this is a rewrite. Yes, a rewrite with, nonetheless, the same plot.

This story is still told through Rose's best friend, Lissa's point of view. And still following what I wrote in the past version, this is a tale of love between two people told through the eyes of another character. ;)

So, this is set some time after the Strigoi attack that occurred in the third installment of Vampire Academy, Shadow Kiss.

ENJOY! :)

xxxxxxx

**FOREWORD**

The sun was about to set and I was walking among the green and thick grasses. I held the hand of the love of my life, Christian Ozera.

I looked at the horizon and my chest ached yet my heart was glad. Very very ironic of Vasilisa Dragomir, if you ask me.

I was still walking when memories of the past just flashed right before my eyes. Memories of her... and me. Bittersweet memories. Memories that installed into my mind just how love could be the most ruthless thing on this universe. How love caused her to break her promise of guarding me. Yes, she broke that promise and left me with an almost half-disabled body and soul when she vanished into nothingness.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was the wake of my parents and my brother after the car accident all five of us went through. Only Rose and I survived._

_I was wearing a black dress with white laces and tiny flowers as decorations. Rose, who sat beside me, wore a denim skirt and a black shirt that made her look very beautiful._

_"Lissa, stop crying." I still recall her oh-so cute and sweet voice as she said these and wiped away the tears that rolled down my cheeks. "If you cry more, I'll no longer be able to hold back these tears."_

_I looked at her with sadness in the depths of my eyes. "Don't hold back the tears, Rose. I remember my mom telling me once that if you hold back the tears, it will be bad for your health."_

_"I can't, Lissa. I promised your parents that I would always be here for you. I promised them that I would be the strong one since you cry very easily. How can I be strong if I cry? I can't break my promise to them, Lissa. Not in front of them, at least." What amazed me the most about Rose was the fact that even at such an early age, her mind was already very mature and she was not blind to life's reality._

_"I'm sorry." I said as I bowed down my head and allowed more tears to fall._

_Rose placed her hand on my shoulder. "Don't be, Lissa. It's not your fault."_

_"It is. I did not save them. I let them die." It was true. I did blame myself for the death of my family. If only I saved them, then maybe I would not have had the problems that I had. Most of all, I would not have had lost my best friend._

_Rose no longer said anything after that. Perhaps, she knew that no matter what she could have said, I still would blame myself._

_"Regardless of whatever you think, I promised your parents that I will never leave your side. And I plan to fulfill that, Lissa."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

A promise is just another lie beautifully told, indeed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Christian said, breaking off my thoughts.

I let out a small smile. "Yeah."

"Are you thinking about Rose again?" He asked me, but I was not oblivious to the fact that he knew the answer to the question.

"Always, Christian. Always." I replied as I lightly squeezed his hand.

"Well, don't worry, Princess Dragomir, you will see her." I looked at him and gave him the 'stop fooling around' look.

My idiotic lover simply grinned.

Realization hit me.

"OH MY GOSH!" I said as I released my hold on Christian's hand to embrace him. "Thank you so much!"

He gently tapped my back. "Now, we don't want to keep her waiting, right?"

"Of course." I said as I broke apart from the embrace.

Christian grinned before he held my hand again and literally ran to where he was taking me. I could only giggle at my lover's somewhat childish way of thinking.

"Hey, Rose." I said, panting.

But, before I continue that, let's have a flashback first of what happened before my best friend left me... _for him._

Dimitri Belikov.

No, if you got the idea that this is my story, then you are wrong. This is most certainly _not_ my story. This is my best friend's story. Rose Hathaway's story. A tale of finally drawing the line between protecting me and being with him.

She chose the latter, but even if she chose to fulfill her promise of protecting me, I knew she wouldn't be happy. So, I was left with no choice but to allow her to head home. And home for her was in the arms of the one man she truly loved, my supposed-to-be other Guardian, Dimitri Belikov.

xxxxxxx

So, this is still the foreword. No show up of Dimitri and Rose YET. But, I'll guarantee you that you will see those two awesome people in the next chapter or, as what I would like to call it, the first and last chapter before the epilogue. HAHAH. =))

So, you see, there are going to be three chapters. This is the first. The next chapter is going to be the one-shot proper and last is the epilogue.

No guarantees when I could post the one-shot proper, but hopefully, sooner than later. Around this week, MAYBE? :D

Until then, I would love to hear what you guys think about this rewrite.

P.S. The past version of 'Heading Home' has been deleted by yours truly. HAHAH. I mean, what's the use? It's not like I'm still going to continue that. :p

P.P.S For those of you asking when I will updated my other stories, Labyrinth to Happiness and Forbidden Bliss... I am currently typing Forbidden Bliss. So, you could expect an update for Forbidden Bliss first, then Labyrinth to Happiness later on. ;)

xx, ChristAineXtine


End file.
